


focus

by eggowaffle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, SMUTTY SMUT, Switching, blowjob, clothed wonu nakie soonyoung, cotton candy cock, makeout, one mention of seokhan!, power-bottom soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggowaffle/pseuds/eggowaffle
Summary: Wonwoo and Soonyoung's date plans at Namsan are halted by heavy rain, but there's still much to do indoors.





	focus

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good ol' smut to rev up the year-long writer's block engine amirite

If only it wasn’t for the storm raining down like bullets outside Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s apartment, this rare, spare Friday evening of theirs would be spent like this: on a date up Namsan Tower, eating at that fancy Italian restaurant overlooking Seoul’s vibrant city nightscape they’d always wanted to try; taking overpriced pictures at that lone outdoor photo booth Seokmin and Jeonghan had gone to the week prior (Seokmin had posted the polaroids afterwards on Instagram, accompanied by copious pink hearts); attaching the plastic Daiso love lock Soonyoung had scrawled their names onto to the thousands of colourful others that hugged like a promise to the observation deck’s fencing. Wonwoo had made a faux-disgusted noise when Soonyoung brought up the love lock idea but was betrayed by his quickly-softening smile at the gesture's sentimentality.

Unfortunately, their plans had to wait for tonight. It was a shame— the pair were just so busy these days. With Soonyoung’s job as a freelance photographer meaning scattered and unpredictable work hours, and with Wonwoo consumed in either his grad school applications or helping out at his family’s small chicken and beer restaurant, it was rare for their evenings off to align like they had today.

Still, they were determined to make the most of their time despite the unfortunate weather. Instead of going out, they opted to stay home and order delivery food (Wonwoo had sorely missed the convenience of Seoul’s delivery system during his exchange semester in Melbourne, and now made use of it at every possibility)— the pair quickly devouring the kimchi jjigae, pajeon and makgeolli that arrived, a perfect accompaniment to the rain that was now dying into pitter-patters outside their window. The late-August humidity stuck to their skin as they ate despite the fans blowing full-speed by their dining table, Soonyoung letting out a satisfied _ah_ at the chilled, milky makgeolli cooling his throat.

That was half an hour ago, and now Wonwoo has found himself settled on their couch, playing some thumb-splitting rhythm game on his phone while Soonyoung showers. Between the calm of the static-like rain, the warm buzz the makgeolli has given his body, and the comfortable sweats and tee he dons, Wonwoo has found himself in a very happy place.

But too consumed with tapping the neon circles racing down his phone screen, Wonwoo pays no attention to his boyfriend exiting the bathroom and coming to sit on the couch's opposite end by his outstretched legs, ruffling a towel against his damp hair. Despite Wonwoo’s phone auto-switching to night shift mode and the lingering rain clouds, it isn’t completely dark yet— it’s still the tail-end of summer, after all, and a slight parting in the clouds lets a slice of sunset into their apartment.

Wonwoo still pays no attention to Soonyoung, though, even when a lilted _Wonwoo-yah_ sing-songs from the man sitting cross-legged beside him. Absorbed in a particularly challenging rhythm, he doesn’t notice Soonyoung’s quiet brooding building each time his call of Wonwoo’s name is ignored, and as the minutes pass his previously relaxed face settles into an unsettlingly blank expression.

And Wonwoo’s _so_ close to finishing this song— one of the last songs left to pass on hard mode— when a hand rips out of nowhere and whacks his phone out of his grip, skidding across the vinyl flooring before stopping at the kitchen mat.

“ _Hey_ — What the fuck, Soonyoung?”

Wonwoo’s nostrils flare and he glares in sudden anger, whipping his gaze to his boyfriend sitting on his knees across from him. He watches Soonyoung’s hand still raised between them, chest heaving— but then Wonwoo's expression shifts into confusion when he notices the annoyed expression encasing his boyfriend’s face, eyes dark and cheeks flushed red from more than just the makgeolli.

“ _Soonyoung?—_ ” Wonwoo tries again, gentler, but he’s cut off by Soonyoung closing the space between them, firmly straddling his lap and carding his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo lets out a noise of surprise that rolls into a little groan.

Wonwoo’s hands reach instinctively to hold the small of Soonyoung’s back, then stares at his boyfriend in curiosity. Soonyoung’s damp fringe is hanging over his eyes and he's glaring at Wonwoo’s lips. At this proximity, Wonwoo can smell Soonyoung’s body wash— it’s this sickeningly sweet, bubblegum-scented soap he always buys from Lush.

Soonyoung’s eyes flick up and catch Wonwoo’s. “Leave your glasses on and don’t close your eyes. Just keep watching at me.” Wonwoo nods back curiously.

Soonyoung’s fingers curl tighter through Wonwoo’s hair, making Wonwoo tilt his head back and intake a breath sharply. Soonyoung's eyes stay locked onto Wonwoo’s, unwavering, as he starts to grind his hips against Wonwoo’s, pressing down onto him through his sweats. Wonwoo’s mouth falls open at the pressure and he drags his fingers across the bottom of Soonyoung’s back. His eyelids behind to flutter— but then Soonyoung removes himself from him, unlacing his fingers from Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo groans at the sudden lack of friction.

“Remember? Focus on me,” Soonyoung asserts. Wonwoo nods.

Soonyoung removes his shorts and flings them away, only in his grey briefs and one of Wonwoo’s black singlets now. The singlet hangs loosely on him, baring toned arms that are now returning to curl and link by the back of Wonwoo’s neck.

Once Wonwoo’s gaze is returned to Soonyoung’s, Soonyoung continues to move. Now that he’s just in his briefs, Wonwoo can better feel the warmth and pressure of Soonyoung against him, swivelling expertly and slowly grinding down onto his groin.

Wonwoo’s breathing is really deepening now, feeling the sweet pressure of Soonyoung grinding down on him, Soonyoung’s dark eyes locked onto his and smirking one moment only to shift into a lewd, lip-biting expression the next, letting out a moan when he hits a spot that feels particularly good for him too. Wonwoo can quickly feel himself hardening, and he wants nothing more right now than to rip his sweats off and fuck, or be fucked, into oblivion.

Still moving, Soonyoung curls his hands onto Wonwoo’s chest then leans forward, beginning to press hot, open-mouthed kisses against Wonwoo’s collarbones. Wonwoo groans, eyes still fixated on his boyfriend, scratching his fingers up Soonyoung’s back until they link at the back of his neck, feeling its warmth from the dampness of Soonyoung’s hair and the sweat he’s beginning to perspire.

Wonwoo continues watching Soonyoung intently even though Soonyoung is no longer returning his gaze— he’s too focussed on pressing kisses up Wonwoo, stopping for a moment at his neck to lick a stripe up his sweaty skin. When he nips down, Wonwoo lets out a sputtering moan. He feels Soonyoung smirk against him.

When Soonyoung reaches Wonwoo’s jaw, his eyes finally glance back up to Wonwoo’s. Catching Wonwoo’s heavy, lust-filled gaze, seeing Wonwoo’s still keeping his promise, Soonyoung lets out a smile too sweet for his current actions. Out of nowhere, he grinds down firmly, making Wonwoo swear out. He moves his mouth to Wonwoo’s ear, voice heavy with desire. “You’re mine.”

Wonwoo’s mouth chases Soonyoung’s, sucking down on Soonyoung’s lip as he helps remove his singlet. Wonwoo's about to remove his own shirt when Soonyoung grabs his wrist. “Leave it on.”

Soonyoung whines when Wonwoo suddenly sucks on his tongue, fingernails digging into Soonyoung’s back and pulling his bare chest flush against him. When Wonwoo catches a glimpse of the pink lines painting Soonyoung’s pale back from the reflection of the TV, he smiles in satisfaction against Soonyoung’s mouth. He’s a masterpiece.

Soonyoung’s grinding beginning to slow, Wonwoo reaches down to palm him through his briefs. Soonyoung whines, a wet patch from his prior ministrations already darkening the fabric. Soonyoung reaches his own hand behind him and starts tracing his clothed ass with a finger, face cringing when Wonwoo slips his hand into his briefs at the same Soonyoung pushes a bit into his own hole. “Wonwoo— F- _Fuck_.”

“Yes, honey?” With his free hand Wonwoo cups Soonyoung’s face too gently, voice dripping as rich as Soonyoung’s favourite pet name. Soonyoung's breath hitches.

Seeing Soonyoung's chest heaving and the sweat lining his forehead, Wonwoo gently lies Soonyoung back onto the couch. “Rest for a bit. It’s your turn.” Soonyoung complies, breathing heavy and half-lidded eyes locked onto Wonwoo’s face.

Wonwoo slips a finger through the band of Soonyoung’s briefs and pulls down sharply, Soonyoung’s dick springing free. He pulls the briefs the remainder of the way down before discarding them onto the floor. Slowly running his hands up Soonyoung’s legs, he pauses for a moment to admire his firm thighs— were they sculpted by the gods?— squeezing them and muttering out in disbelief. “So beautiful, how did I get so fucking lucky?” Soonyoung hums, dizzy with delight.

Once he reaches Soonyoung’s ass, he leans down, one hand finally moving to grip the base of Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung moans in satisfaction at the contact but takes in a breath when Wonwoo’s mouth encases him. “Fuck, babe, oh my god.”

Wonwoo grins against Soonyoung’s dick, taking him in slowly from his tip downwards, his nose nuzzling the soft, clean hair at its base. He smells like cotton candy.

Soonyoung’s hands card through his hair again, face contorting at the pleasure coursing through him. He sighs. “ _Babe_.”

Wonwoo takes it as a sign to move faster, alternating at times to lick a line from Soonyoung’s pubes to his tip, then suck hard at the salty precome gathering on top. Soonyoung looks down when he does this, almost crying at the sight of Wonwoo’s wet, messy face, hair dishevelled, glasses askew, intoxicated by him and so focused on making him feel good.

Just when Wonwoo feels Soonyoung building up, he’s suddenly stopped by hands cupping his cheeks and pulling his face up. A hand pushes his glasses back into place.

Soonyoung smiles. “Let me ride you.”

While Soonyoung goes to their room to fetch a condom, Wonwoo repositions himself onto the couch so that his back is against the armrest and he’s half sitting up. When Soonyoung returns, his boyfriend smirks at him with the condom in one hand and the other beckoning towards him, voice dripping with exaggerated seduction. “Oh hey there, sexy.” Wonwoo laughs.

Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo’s sweats and boxers down just to his thighs. His dick is already strained and red from the pair's past actions— they both know they’re already close so choose to move quickly. Soonyoung eases a finger into his own hole while rolling the condom down Wonwoo’s length with his free hand. Wonwoo shakes his head in amusement. “How did I land myself such a talented man?”

Soonyoung glances at Wonwoo for a moment as he positions himself above him, smiling with contentment as he drops. “It's a mystery for the ages.”

Wonwoo doesn’t groan, just lets out the deepest of breaths, completely winded, while Soonyoung whines, shimmying himself fully onto Wonwoo’s length. Soonyoung arches backwards in pleasure, Wonwoo’s hands instinctively reaching for his back to give him support.

Once Soonyoung has adjusted, he starts to move back up, arms gripping Wonwoo’s shoulders until his knuckles turn white. His own cock is straining against Wonwoo’s core now— the roughness of Wonwoo’s shirt against it is driving him nuts. He begins moving with more desperation, craving more friction against his cock and in his ass.

Wonwoo groans as he holds Soonyoung’s hips— not so much to move Soonyoung, who moves with much gusto by himself, but to satisfy his desire to touch, to devour every part of Soonyoung.

“Soon— Soonyoung,” Wonwoo sputters out between breaths, signalling he’s getting close.

“Wonwoo— _Fuck_ , babe, you feel so _good_ , so so good— I’m nearly—” Soonyoung squeezes tighter, tears stinging his eyes when Wonwoo suddenly sinks his teeth into his shoulder. He yells. “ _Fuck._ ”

Wonwoo comes first, pistoning his hips up to meet Soonyoung each time as he rides out his orgasm. His hand chases Soonyoung’s cock, taking it, red and straining and right on the edge, and moves up and down with the heaviest of touches. Soonyoung whines before thick hot come spills out onto his boyfriend's hand and shirt, Wonwoo milking it of every drop.

As their breathing slows, Soonyoung wraps his fingers around the hand on his dick, lifting it up between them to admire. When Wonwoo catches Soonyoung staring at his come-stained fingers, he lifts one up and pops it into his own mouth with a smirk, sucking it clean. “I’m yours.” Soonyoung smiles.

They catch their breaths lying on the couch, Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around Wonwoo and their legs slotted together like a final puzzle piece. Wonwoo smooths Soonyoung’s hair back from forehead to nape.

When the moment feels right, Soonyoung faces Wonwoo. “Hey, babe. I’m really sorry about before, with your phone. I shouldn’t have done that.” He stares guiltily at the phone still lying facedown on the vinyl. “It’s just— we don’t get as much time together as we used to, so when I see you on your phone all the time— I just— I get a bit frustrated. But I still shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.”

When Wonwoo stares down at his boyfriend— such a limitless person, yet right now so small in his arms— and sees how sincere he’s being and the guilt in his eyes, he just sighs. “It’s fine. I’m sorry too, you’re right.” He cups Soonyoung’s cheek. Wonwoo knows he could be so oblivious to his behaviour sometimes, but he would never do anything to intentionally hurt Soonyoung. “Every moment together is precious.” Soonyoung nuzzles into his hand.

Hearing a  _ding_ from his own phone on the coffee table, Soonyoung reaches over to glance at it. “Oh— a client wants to postpone a shoot from next Saturday to the week after.”

Wonwoo thinks. “Why don’t we reschedule the Namsan date to next week, then? The rain should be done by then.”

Soonyoung hums. “Right—” Then, his eyes lighten up mischievously. “I mean, if it does rain though, I wouldn’t be mad with a repeat of tonight.” Wonwoo laughs in response.

“Got it, tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a few hours with my one (1) braincell and is largely unedited so apologies for any overall suckiness. shoutout to H.E.R. and her sexy bops for fuelling me through this mess
> 
> (if you enjoyed please leave a comment! they really fuel me to keep writing- even one word is enough <33)


End file.
